


Rumor Mill

by YepYepYeap



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Darling, Charles es un amor, Erik es socialmente raro, Erik es un ingeniero, Erik is an Engineer, Erik is socially akward, Industrias Stark, M/M, Modern AU, Stark Industries, Traducción al español, Translation, UA Moderno, everyone is shocked, nadie entiende a Erik, no one gets Erik, todos estan impresionados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: Erik es el empleado más gruñón y malhumorado de las industrias Stark.Su mal humor es legendario.Entonces obviamente se habla en la oficina cuando Erik es obligado a ir a la fiesta de la compañía y llevará a su esposo.Hay rumores volando alrededor acerca de lo masoquista o igualmente bastardo antisocial que el esposo de Erik debe ser para soportarlo.Otros piensan que él debe ser un ratón manso quizá intimidado por Erik.Lo que no esperaban era al Charles seguro, encantador, adorable e increíblemente agradable que aparece del brazo de Erik.Lo que ciertamente no esperaban era lo mucho que Erik obviamente adora a su esposo y lo feliz que está de dejar que otros lo vean.Basado en la propuesta para the kink meme.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Rumor Mill

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumor Mill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519459) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Quiero agradecer a la autora, por permitirme traducir esta maravillosa historia.
> 
> ¡Espero que la disfruten!

Erik Lehnsherr está casado.

Las personas fuera del departamento de ingeniería de las industrias Stark, localizada en el piso 54 de la Torre Stark y compuesta por cuarenta y seis de los mejores ingenieros en el mundo, no comprenden la importancia de esa declaración.

Lo que los extraños saben es que Erik Lehnsherr es ampliamente considerado uno de los mejores ingenieros que las industrias Stark tiene.

Aunque es un recién llegado/contratado hace seis meses; los rumores dicen que el mismo Tony Stark encontró a Lehnsherr en una feria de empleo y lo contrató en el acto — ya es considerado como el hombre de referencia de Stark para los más complicados diseños o lo que sea que las industrias Stark estén involucradas en el momento (los proyectos pueden cambiar drásticamente de una semana a la siguiente dependiendo del estado de ánimo de Tony Stark, los cuales, de acuerdo con las secretarias en el piso 86, usualmente llevan a Peper Potts a gritar algo como, _“¡Ganancias, Tony, ganancias!”_ a las cuales Stark declara, “¡Trabajo por el bien de la sociedad!” y luego procede a gastar quinientos mil dólares en un auto nuevo).

Lo que los extraños _no saben_ es que Erik Lehnsherr es posiblemente la persona más aterradora con la que se hayan topado. En la vida. Se encierra en su oficina la mayor parte del día, y cuando sale, es solo para buscar el insípido café de la sala de descanso (esto es Industrias _Stark_ , pensarías que podrían tener un café decente), atravesar la calle por un sándwich en un restaurante cercano, o a visitar el baño.

El apenas habla con nadie, y cuando lo hace, siempre parece a segundos de perder el control con todos a su alcance. Aparentemente, nada de lo que alguien hace es lo suficientemente bueno para los estándares de Erik; cuando los líderes de proyecto presentan sus progresos, siempre señala errores, crítica sin piedad, y envía a todos de vuelta con un montón de instrucciones. Él es la definición de perfeccionista, que es lo suficientemente malo, ¿pero un perfeccionista malvado?

Es el infierno.

Él también tiene esta sonrisa horrible que seguro pertenece a la Semana del Tiburón o a un museo, preservada para la posteridad para asustar niños pequeños cuando no quieren comer sus vegetales o alguna otra mierda.

La sonrisa es aterradora, quizá la parte más aterradora de Erik Lehnsherr.

Algunas veces dice algo que no tienen nada de divertido en lo absoluto, y luego continúa con esa horrenda sonrisa que es probable que sea una prueba de Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley, archivada bajo el título de _‘¡Mierda, es posible sonreír con tantos dientes, y es no es posible que esa sonrisa signifique otra cosa que un intenso intento homicida, ayuda!’._

Sus compañeros de trabajo han intentado sacarlo del aislamiento. “Es tímido”, declara Moira. “Él probablemente necesita algo de ánimo de nuestra parte, para ayudarlo a abrirse.”

Ella va a invitarlo a almorzar un día y regresa pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Qué sucedió? “Sean pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante en su escritorio. Su cubículo se ha convertido en el Centro de Rumores no oficial de Erik Lehnsherr, principalmente porque el inventa la mierda más aleatoria, y aterradora que podría ser verdad porque este es _Erik Lehnsherr_ y nadie tiene idea de que esperar.

Moira niega con la cabeza nuevamente. “Definitivamente no es tímido. No es eso” Ella se estremece un poco. “Toque a su puerta y le pregunte si quería ir por un bocadillo, y él dijo, totalmente serio, _“¿Un bocadillo de qué?”_ Y luego me sonrió —”

 _“¿Sonrió?”_ Dice Alex, tiritando. “¿Fue horrible?”

 _“Fue horrible,”_ ella confirma. “Él pareció pensar que fue muy gracioso, y él solo— _él solo seguía sonriendo_ , y yo tenía que salir de ahí. Así que lo hice”

Los otros no la culpaban; la cara de horror qué pasa de una sonrisa a algo que no quieren enfrentar. Ellos preferirían lamer una lija, o molestar a Emma, o ir a una de esas cosas locas que a Tony Stark le gusta llamar ‘retiros de la compañía.’

(No son retiros de la compañía, por cierto— o al menos, no lo son en ningún sentido convencional. Estos involucran el beber de cabeza, luces estrambóticas, y una horda de mujeres, lo cual estaría totalmente bien excepto que Tony Stark se presenta inevitablemente y forzar a todos a lo que él llama ‘ejercicios de vinculación’, que usualmente involucran alturas y una buena forma de tortura que la milicia debería considerar utilizar en contra de enemigos del estado).

Las cosas que se le ocurren a la brillante mente de Stark son francamente, alarmantes y probablemente ilegales. La mayoría del Departamento de Ingeniería llama colectivamente avisando que están enfermos los días de los retiros de la compañía.

Tony Stark, hasta el momento, no ha llamado la atención de ninguno de ellos; parece pensar que ellos solo se pierden de una gran fiesta, cuando en realidad están esquivando balas. Múltiples balas en forma de Tony Stark.

Ellos intentan en vano invitarlo a beber después del trabajo, pero el usualmente se queda mucho más tarde de lo que ellos, y siempre los rechaza, citando _compromisos con anterioridad._ La opinión general dice que es pura mierda, porque no es posible que él tenga compromisos previos cada día durante dos semanas, que fue aproximadamente el tiempo que el Departamento de Ingeniería le dio hasta que decidieron tirar la toalla.

Erik Lehnsherr es solo un bastardo antisocial que odia a la humanidad y probablemente vaya a casa a despellejar tortugas o algo, porque eso parece ser algo que un tipo con una sonrisa como esa hace por diversión.

De cualquier manera. Que nunca digan que el Departamento de Ingeniería no trató de entender a Erik Lehnsherr. Que sea dicho que Erik Lehnsherr es imposible de entender, y que cualquier intento de probar lo contrario resultará en una maniática sonrisa y un posible desmembramiento.

(Y un desmembramiento es, de hecho, una posibilidad. Subestimar a Erik podría ser probablemente poco prudente.)

El punto de todo esto son de hecho dos puntos.

Punto número uno: Erik Lehnsherr es un jefe cascarrabias, gruñón, malvado, con cara de tiburón.

Lo que nos lleva directamente al punto número dos: el esposo de Erik Lehnsherr tiene que ser a) el mayor masoquista del viejo Estados Unidos (y posiblemente del mundo), o b) un igualmente bastardo, cascarrabias, gruñón, malvado con cara de tiburón (lo cual aterroriza al noventa y nueve por cierto del Departamento, porque imaginar alguien peor que Erik es material para pesadillas), o c) alguien tímido como el infierno, fácil de dominar, un tonto sin suerte quien tuvo la mala fortuna de llamar la atención de Erik.

El hecho de que Erik esté casado es impresión suficiente. Imaginar quien rayos podría ser capaz de soportarlo, quien habría accedido a _casarse_ con alguien como Erik, es inconcebible. Ambas la identidad y la naturaleza del esposo de Erik es una fuente de interminable especulación en la oficina. Seis meses, y todo lo que saben es nada acerca de este misterioso esposo; todo lo que saben es que Erik tiene un anillo de bodas en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda y que Erik a veces recibe llamadas telefónicas alrededor de la hora del almuerzo que traen consigo esas aterradora sonrisa de tiburón.

Además, están las flores que aparecen de manera aleatoria en el escritorio de Erik, siempre con una tarjeta, y eso limita las opciones— el esposo de Erik debe estar en el polo opuesto a Erik porque nadie puede imaginar a Erik enviándole flores a _nadie_ , excepto tal vez si fueran venenosas y tal vez si fueran monstruosas y come hombres con dientes tan afilados como los de Erik.

La fábrica de rumores sigue operando interminablemente.

Incluso Raven, quien es notoriamente buena en averiguar cada pequeño detalle vergonzoso sobre cualquiera, vuelve sin nada.

Otro mes pasa, y la oficina entera se da cuenta que es tiempo de darse por vencidos. Han agotado el tema, y si una investigación de siete meses ha continuado sin resultados, la pregunta probablemente nunca será resulta.

Luego, una brillante y temprana mañana de Lunes, Emma Frost se desliza hacia el escritorio de Sean donde el usual grupo se ha reunido, café sin sabor en mano, quitándose el sueño de los ojos.

“¿Vieron el anuncio?” ella pregunta a nadie en particular.

“¿Cuál anuncio?” pregunta Darwin.

“El anuncio. _El anuncio_. La cosa de Stark acerca de la fiesta de la compañía el próximo sábado.”

“Oh, eso,” dice Raven. “Celebrando el 50 aniversario de bla-bla-bla. ¿Qué con eso?”

“Es obligatorio,” Emma les informa con serenidad.

Alex sorbe su café. El prefiere beber como un bárbaro, muchas gracias, no importa cuántas sucias miradas la gente en sus cubículos vecinos le lance.

“¿Y?...”

“Así que Erik deberá venir.”

“ _¿Y?_...”

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, elegantemente. Todo lo que Emma hace es elegante.

“Además, me asignaron para manejar las invitaciones del Departamento de Ingeniería y la lista de invitados, ya que Erik no es del tipo que planea fiestas, como pueden imaginarse. Como tal, tengo acceso completo a todos los detalles.”

Hace una pausa dramática, esperando a que ellos dejen de beber su café y pongan atención. Cuando hace contacto visual con la mitad del grupo — el cual, en este punto de la mañana, es el que más atención le podrán poner— ella dice con ligereza, “Erik se anotó con un más-uno.” 

Todos ellos se congelan por un momento. Entonces Raven exclama, “¿Qué?” al mismo tiempo Sean dice, “De ninguna _manera_ ,” y entonces todos miran a Emma, bien despiertos y esperando detalles.

Ella les sonríe con aires de suficiencia. El poder siempre ha sido su cosa favorita en el mundo, y lo usa ahora con placer, disfrutando la manera en que todos la ven con entusiasmo mientras abre lentamente la boca y lame sus labios. “ _Bueno..._ ”

“ _Vamos_ , deja los rodeos,” dice Raven impaciente, inclinándose hacia adelante contra la pared del cubículo. “¿Esto significa...?”

“El traerá a su esposo,” Emma confirma con una aguda sonrisa. “En el más-uno, el escribió _Charles Xavier._ ”

Alex se abalanza sobre eso de inmediato. “Finalmente, un nombre. Siete jodidos meses y finalmente descubrimos el nombre del tipo. Dios, Erik es un bastardo de labios apretados.”

“¿Cómo sabes que es su esposo?” Hank interrumpe suavemente. Es un chico tímido, tranquilo pero brillante. Todos saben que Alex tiene un enamoramiento del tamaño de Plutón y que lo ha tenido por años ya, pero Hank no se da cuenta y lo que sea, no es trabajo de la oficina el arreglar relaciones de cualquier manera.

Es mucho más divertido ver a Alex dando vueltas alrededor tratando de hacer cosas agradables por Hank y luego invariablemente jodiendolo todo, principalmente porque es una mierda absoluta con las cosas románticas y no puede expresar sus sentimientos apropiadamente sin sonar como si estuviese completamente furioso.

“Él tiene razón.” dice Angel. “Apellidos diferentes.”

“Primero que nada,” dice Emma, “¿ _Por qué_ llevaría a alguien que no es su marido a la fiesta de la empresa? En segundo lugar, ¿Quién más seria?, ¿ _su amigo?_ ”

Ellos intercambian miradas y asienten en singular acuerdo. Erik no tiene amigos, va en contra de su código genético o algo así. Así que este _Charles_ tiene que ser su marido. "Bien", dice Raven, mordisqueando su labio inferior. "Bien. Así que finalmente veremos quién es, ¿verdad? Esto es algo bueno."

"¿Algo bueno? ¿Y si su marido es exactamente igual que él?" Los ojos de Sean se abren cuando un pensamiento aparece. "¿ _Dos_ Erik Lehnsherrs?"

Todos se estremecen violentamente. Uno es bastante malo; dos juntos probablemente acabarían con todo el Departamento de Ingeniería, además de algunos del Departamento de Física en el piso de abajo.

"Aun así," Raven defiende después de un momento, "vamos a verlo. Ver quién tiene razón. No puede ser exactamente como Erik. Eso no sería posible."

Piensan en ello por un momento, imaginando dos Eriks. El pensamiento es demasiado horrible de soportar, así que cuando Darwin dice apresuradamente, "Bueno, ya veremos el sábado, ¿no?" Con gusto terminan la conversación ahí mismo.

*****

La semana siguiente se la pasan merodeando la oficina de Erik, tratando sin éxito de captar alguna pista sobre quién demonios es Charles y cómo diablos se ve. Sean, que probablemente fue un mago hacker en su vida pasada, buscó a Charles Xavier en Internet y se encontró con docenas de resultados, cada uno de ellos diferente y ninguno de ellos plausible. ¿Charles Xavier el torero? No a menos que Erik haya estado haciendo viajes regulares a España que nadie haya notado. ¿ _Charles Xavier_ , el dueño de una librería de ochenta años? A menos que Erik tenga una extraña manía por la geriatría, todos ellos lo dudan. ¿Charles Xavier, el profesor de genética de Columbia? Por favor. Alguien así no pertenece cerca de alguien como Erik Lehnsherr y su aguda sonrisa.

El viernes por la tarde, la puerta de la oficina de Erik se abre, y sale, abrigo puesto, el maletín en la mano. Uno a uno, todo el mundo mira sus relojes: cinco-quince. Una hora completa antes de que todos los demás salgan. Erik Lehnsherr _nunca_ se va tan temprano. Esto es radical. Es un descanso de una rutina de siete meses. Esto es insoportablemente intrigante.

Raven se levanta casualmente de su escritorio y serpentea hacia donde Erik está de pie junto a su oficina mientras él se pone una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Todos los demás escuchando en la distancia se elevan ligeramente en sus cubículos, de pie lo suficientemente arriba como para mirar pero lo suficientemente bajo como para ser capaces de agacharse si Erik vuelve su mirada hacia ellos.

Raven-siendo Raven, probablemente la chica (o chico) más audaz en toda la oficina, con la excepción de Emma -va directo a ello. "¿Saliendo temprano hoy?" Ella pregunta dulcemente, consiguiendo alcanzar el delicado equilibrio entre indiferente y rabiosamente interesada.

Erik la mira. Al menos no está frunciendo el ceño, piensa Sean a dos filas del sitio. Ahí está.

"Sí", dice lentamente, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Raven se le acercara.

"Voy a cenar." La sonrisa de Raven se ensancha. "¡Oh! ¿Con alguien?"

Erik le da una mirada extraña, probablemente porque su sonrisa curiosa se está volviendo un poco maníaca. "… Sí. Con mi esposo."

"Tu esposo", repite Raven. "He oído", añade casualmente, "que mañana irás a la fiesta de la compañía."

"Sí", confirma bruscamente Erik. "¿Qué con ello?"

" _Bueno_ ," continúa Raven, sin inmutarse por su tono, "un pajarito me dijo-" Los ojos de Erik se cierran. "Frost."

"Un _pajarito_ me dijo que traerás un invitado." Raven bate sus pestañas. Eso normalmente no funciona con nadie más que con Hank, y eso es solo porque Hank ha estado tan enamorando de ella como Alex lo ha estado de él. Sí, esta es una oficina respetable en Industrias Stark. No, esto no es una telenovela de la tarde.

"¿Qué pasa?" Erik pregunta, empezando a caminar. Tiene las piernas más largas que existen, y una de las cosas bastardas que hace es caminar aproximadamente a la velocidad de un rinoceronte de carga, lo que significa que caminar a su lado requiere que realices buen cardio y tengas determinación.

Raven tiene ambas. Ella le sigue el paso, apenas, y dice, "Bueno, eso es lindo de tu parte. El traerlo a una fiesta de la compañía, quiero decir."

"Él insistió", dice Erik sin rodeos. "Quería ver dónde trabajo."

"¡Oh!" Raven exclama emocionada, apoderándose de esa información y almacenándola en el archivo de su mente llamado ´ _Charles Xavier, hombre misterioso´_. "Eso está bien de su parte. ¿Ahora vas a cenar con él?"

Él le lanza una mirada irritada y le responde: "Sí, y ya voy tarde. Disculpa."

Raven lo ignora. “¿Dónde les gusta comer? ¿Qué le gusta a Charles?"

Erik se detiene tan de repente que Raven lo sobrepasa en tres pasos y tiene que retroceder. "¿Sabes su nombre?" exige.

Raven mira su expresión ilegible. Este es territorio desconocido, porque Erik está frunciendo el ceño el 99% del tiempo y sonriendo horriblemente el otro 1%. Nunca ilegible, como lo está ahora. Él podría estar tratando de parecer interesado. También podría estar contemplando la idea de ahogar cachorros en su inodoro.

"Sí…" ella dice lentamente, insegura de lo que quiere decir con eso. "Emma. La semana pasada…"

Sus labios empiezan a curvarse. Sus dientes están empezando a aparecer. "¿Siete meses merodeando y apenas has descubierto su nombre?" Sonríe. Y es sorprendentemente aterrador. "Eres una detective realmente pobre, ¿no es así? Casi tan pobre como lo son tus informes de mitad de año."

Se ríe, y Raven se queda ahí un momento, medio esperando que él se ahogue y muera por su insulto.

No lo hace.

Cuando está suficientemente recuperado de reírse de su propio chiste, se pone serio y dice abruptamente: "Vuelve al trabajo. Tienes un informe que entregar el lunes, y espero que esté codificado por colores. No olvides lo que hiciste la última vez."

Con eso, se va, mostrando toda la estúpida indiferencia que tiene. Raven vuelve a su escritorio y resiste a la necesidad de triturar cada nota pegajosa codificada por colores que tiene.

*****

La fiesta de la compañía es, lo suficientemente predecible, más como una fiesta rave ***** que a cualquier otra cosa. Típico de Stark, en realidad, no importa cuántas veces Pepper Potts le regaña para hacer su compañía al menos semi-respetable. Nadie se preocupa mucho, porque cualquier evento con una barra abierta es increíble (y probablemente peligroso, porque cualquier persona que ponga alcohol ilimitado en las manos de Sean o Alex esta demente).

***(Fiesta clandestina que dura durante toda la noche)**

Incluso si es ruidosa y llena de alcohol, todo el mundo aún está en trajes y vestidos, porque Tony Stark insiste en la formalidad en los momentos más extraños. Raven se ha puesto un vestido púrpura que tiene a Hank siguiéndola como el cachorro enamorado que es. Alex y Sean se han vestido muy bien, lo que es una sorpresa porque nadie había pensado que incluso _tuviesen_ trajes. El brillante vestido blanco de Emma atrae la atención de todos con cada movimiento que realiza. Ella deslumbra con su entrada ostentosa, y luego procede a capturar y recapturar la atención mientras se abre paso a través del vestíbulo.

  
Nadie ve a Erik. Al menos, no todavía.  
  


Luego, a las siete y media, media hora después de que la fiesta hubiera comenzado, Darwin aparece donde su grupo se está congregando cerca de la pared lateral debajo del enorme retrato de Howard Stark. "Vi a Erik", anuncia. Todavía están en el vestíbulo, no en la sala de baile donde la música está sonando, por lo que no tiene que gritar. "Entró hace un minuto."

Raven voltea su cabeza hacia las puertas. "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está Charles Xavier?"

Darwin sacude la cabeza. "Estaba solo cuando lo vi."

Sean gruñe. " _Por supuesto_. Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Oye, ¿sabemos si este tipo siquiera _existe?_ "

Todos lo consideran por un momento.

"Mierda", dijo lentamente Raven. " _No sabemos_." Porque nadie ha visto ni siquiera una foto del marido de Erik; la única evidencia de que existe es la alianza de plata en el dedo de Erik.

"No puede estar fingiendo," Hank difiere. "Sale a cenar con él… ¿no?"

Una vez planteada la idea, ninguno de ellos puede olvidarla. "Podría estar mintiendo sobre eso", señala Alex.

Hank frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué? Eso no serviría de nada."

"Sirve con el propósito de hacerlo parecer menos idiota, solitario y antisocial ", dice secamente Alex. Luego reconsidera y se corrige a sí mismo, "Bueno, _le haría_ parecer menos como un idiota antisocial, si no estuviera constantemente alcanzando niveles épicos siendo un imbécil."

"No puede haberlo inventado todo", dice Raven, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Emma vio la lista de invitados"

“Vamos”, interrumpe Sean. “Inventar nombres es lo más fácil del mundo. Es como uno de esos tipos que no pueden manejar el hecho de que a nadie le gusta e inventa un amigo imaginario, ¿verdad?"

"¿Esa gente siquiera existe?", pregunta Alex, sonando moderadamente atemorizado.

"¿Creías que la gente como Erik Lehnsherr existía antes de que lo vieras?" Sean responde.

Piensan en ello en silencio por un momento.

Entonces, de la nada, una voz suave, fuertemente acentuada, pide disculpas, "Perdón por interrumpir su pequeña fiesta aquí, pero ¿podría alguno de ustedes decirme dónde puedo encontrar el Departamento de Ingeniería?"

A la vez, todos giran para encontrar un joven guapo al extremo de su círculo, impecablemente vestido con lo que probablemente es el mejor esmoquin del lugar, complementando el atuendo con un corbatín perfectamente atado. Parece demasiado elegante para ser parte de algo relacionado con Tony Stark. Parece que perteneciera más en una recaudación de fondos de la alta sociedad, las que tienen lugar en mansiones con multimillonarios que duermen en camas de oro y tienen guepardos y jirafas como mascotas.

"El…" Sean repite lentamente.

"Departamento de Ingeniería", repite agradablemente el joven. "Me dijeron que era una fiesta de varios departamentos. Estoy tratando de encontrar el área general del Departamento de Ingeniería."

Emma sale del círculo y se acerca al extraño con un movimiento llamativamente seductor en su paso. Por natural y elegante que sea, es la única que parece que pertenece a la misma habitación que el joven usando el esmoquin.

"Hola", casi ronronea, Raven y Angel la observan porque Emma ha decidido coquetear por debajo de su nivel, ya que prefiere ser la perseguida en lugar de la perseguidora. Pero en casos como este, con un hombre que parece que lleva un traje de diez mil dólares, ella hace una excepción. Aparentemente.

"Hola", El joven del esmoquin responde con una sonrisa de un blanco brillante. En serio, sus dientes son tan blancos y bonitos que Sean toma reflexivamente sus gafas de sol. "¿Me podría ayudar?"

"Puedo hacer más que eso", dice Emma, con voz apasionada, y Alex está bastante seguro de que nunca ha oído una respuesta tan obvia en su vida.

"Este es el Departamento de Ingeniería," Moira corta rápidamente, antes de que Emma salte sobre el joven y lo ataque. "O parte de él, al menos."

"Oh." El joven suena aliviado. "Bien. He estado vagando por un tiempo. Hay tanta gente aquí."

De verdad que sí. Hay rumores de que Stark reconstruyó el vestíbulo y la sala de baile no para acomodar las conferencias de expertos mensuales, sino para las fiestas. Conociendo a Stark, esos rumores probablemente sean ciertos.

"Ven, únete a nosotros", ofrece Emma, tomando su brazo y atrayéndolo al círculo.

"¿De dónde eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí antes."

"No trabajo aquí. Estoy esperando a alguien", explica el joven, uniéndose a ellos.

"Llegué aquí más tarde de lo previsto. El trabajo se interpuso en el camino."

"El _trabajo_ siempre se interpone en el camino de la diversión aquí," Sean gruñe.

"Dios, pensarías que Erik tendría mejores cosas que hacer que matarnos todos los días con tanto papeleo."

Ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de cómo se iluminan los ojos del joven del esmoquin. En cambio, ahora están totalmente enfocados en el tema de quejarse de Erik, ya que es una de las únicas cosas que un grupo disparejo como ellos tienen en común.

"¿Sabes que me dijo la semana pasada?" se queja Alex. "Dijo que mi informe carecía de detalles. ¿ _Detalles_ , en serio? Escribí una maldita tesis para ese informe. Era, como, de doce páginas. _Tenía viñetas_."

"Y cuando intenté invitarlo a tomar algo después del trabajo", añade Moira, "me dijo, "¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? Esa encuesta que te di es para mañana por la tarde. 'Como si no lo _supiera’_."

“Estaba a punto de irme a casa el otro día”, dijo Angel, y pasó por mi escritorio y me dio treinta páginas para leer de las cuales se suponía debía revisar y hacer anotaciones _para la mañana siguiente_. Honestamente. Es como si pensara que nunca dormimos, o comemos, o hacemos algo más que trabajar."

“Probablemente porque eso es _todo lo que hace_ ”, dice Raven.

"Eso, y salir con su misterioso esposo que puede o no existir", dice Sean. "En serio, ¿alguien ha visto ya a Erik o a su inexistente marido?"

Todos se dan vuelta para mirar a la multitud, y en ese momento, Erik aparece de la nada, asustando de muerte a Sean, que salta casi un metro en el aire.

"Dios," respira, sosteniendo una mano contra su corazón. "Erik. No te vi."

Erik lo ignora. En su lugar, da vueltas alrededor del grupo y oh -casualmente- desliza un brazo alrededor de la cintura del joven del esmoquin. “Hola”, dice, dejando un beso contra la mejilla del joven.

Todos los observan. El joven sonríe y dice, "Hola, amor. Siento llegar tarde, el trabajo de laboratorio tomo más de lo esperado."

Mierda. _Mierda_. Si alguna vez hubo una situación para enfatizar el uso de ‘ _mierda_ ’, esta lo es. Esta lo seria mil veces. Nadie dice una palabra. Esto es imposible. Se supone que el marido de Erik es un monstruo sádico, espeluznante, de ojos malignos, como Erik. O se supone que es un tímido, flacucho y asustado conejito. No se supone que sea este tipo hermoso, de labios rojos, ojos brillantes armado con una sonrisa encantadora, un sentido de la moda asesino, y un pulido acento inglés. No se supone que se vea muy bien adaptado, o como un tipo generalmente agradable, o lo suficientemente _feliz_.

¿Cómo diablos se casa uno con el maldito de Erik Lehnsherr y se ve _feliz_ por ello?

No. Raven sacude la cabeza, expresando el sentimiento tácito de todo el grupo. Darwin está mirando, mirando completamente confundido. Sean todavía tiene que recoger su mandíbula del suelo. Este no puede ser el esposo de Erik. Esto no puede ser-

"Charles Xavier", dice el joven con una amplia sonrisa a todos. "Soy el esposo de Erik. Es un placer conocerlos. Aunque”, se ríe, "quizás estoy en el lugar equivocado. Erik, no pareces tener muchos fans aquí."

Todos se estremecen, esperando que Erik les de _la mirada_. Esa mirada podría cortar vidrio, y todos ellos han tenido la desgracia de experimentarla. Ninguno de ellos quiere revivir esa experiencia de nuevo.

Pero Erik ni siquiera se molesta en voltear. En cambio, se ve casi desconcertado mientras murmura, "Es complicado."

"Complicado," Charles repite con una risa. "Todo el mundo parece pensar que eres demasiado drástico."

"No soy _tan_ malo", intenta Erik, sonando mucho mejor de lo que nunca ha sonado a oídos de alguno de ellos.

Es una mentira tan descarada que Raven no puede evitar decir, "Erik, lo siento, pero eres un _idiota._ "

Dos segundos después, se da cuenta exactamente de lo que ha dicho, y a quién se lo ha dicho, y-oh, mierda, mierda, mierda- y mentalmente se prepara para ser despedida, en ese mismo momento.

Todos observan, con los ojos abiertos y nerviosamente expectantes, a Erik.

En cambio, es Charles quien dice, perplejo, "¿De qué estás hablando? Erik es uno de los chicos más agradables que conozco."

Eso los hace _mirarlo_ fijamente. ¿Acaso está _bromeando_? Tiene _que_ estar _bromeando_. Pero tiene la cara más recta/seria que jamás han visto. En serio. Es más recta que la columna vertebral de Erik, que es decir algo porque el bastardo tiene la postura más recta en todo el edificio probablemente. Esos son 86 pisos. Por mencionar algo.

Charles examina sus expresiones y se da cuenta de que no le creen. Luce sinceramente sorprendido de darse cuenta de esto. "No estoy mintiendo", dice lentamente. "Erik es verdaderamente un tipo muy agradable." Mira a su marido.

"¿Verdad? ¿Erik?"

Erik aparta su mirada. "Bueno…"

La brillante sonrisa de Charles vacila. "¿Erik? ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de ser sociable? ¿Y _educado?"_

“Lo intento”, murmura Erik.

"No lo hace", anuncia Alex, cada vez más audaz ya que Erik no ataca a ninguno de ellos. Parece que Charles _está manteniendo a Erik a raya_ , lo que -afrontémoslo- probablemente nadie más en la tierra podría hacer. Alex tiene la intención de tomar completa ventaja de ello. "Él critica a todos, no importa qué."

"Sí", dice Raven, tomando algo de su valentía. "Y nos hace repetir los informes si hay incluso _un_ error tipográfico."

Ángel asiente. "Y cuando lo invitamos a salir después del trabajo, siempre se niega."

"Y cuando fue el cumpleaños de Moira el mes pasado", agrega Sean, "nos dijo que termináramos la fiesta y que volviéramos a trabajar." Moira asintió de acuerdo.

"Me hace reescribir cada informe", dice Darwin. " _Todo el tiempo._ "

Emma Frost resopla. "Lo siento, cariño", dice, dirigiendo sus palabras a Erik, "pero _eres_ un cruel supervisor."

Todos miran expectantes a Hank, a quien nunca le gusta quejarse pero no hay manera de que nadie trabaje bajo Erik y no tenga quejas. Después de un momento de vacilación, dice avergonzado, "Él me hace hablar cada vez que estamos en la sala de conferencias, incluso cuando sabe-" duda de nuevo, mirando furtivamente a Erik, luego termina con prisa, "-incluso cuando sabe que odio hacerlo."

Charles parece sorprendido. "Erik, ¿qué le estás _haciendo_ a esta pobre gente?"

"Tengo mis razones", dice defensivamente Erik, lo cual marca la primera y única vez que alguno de ellos ha visto a Erik a la defensiva; siempre es tan aterradoramente _agresivo._

"Bueno, vamos a escucharlas", dice descaradamente Alex. Va a seguir presionando mientras parezcan estar en igualdad. Entonces, si parece que Erik está a punto de estallar, va a dar un salto hacia atrás para intentar reducir el daño antes de que Erik pueda arrancar su cabeza, literalmente.

"Sólo te crítico para que mejores", dice Erik lentamente. "Todos ustedes necesitan mejorar para que asciendan. Industrias Stark, cualquiera de las mejores compañías, todas tienen estándares muy altos. Raven, incluso _un_ error tipográfico te hace poco profesional. Y respecto a lo de las notas adhesivas, si no puedes seguir órdenes simples, nadie te querrá. Estaba tratando de enseñarte a acatar órdenes.”

"Darwin", añade, "escribes buenos informes. Pero quiero que escribas excelentes informes. Tienes el potencial, y sabía que podrías hacerlo mejor. Por eso te hice escribirlos de nuevo”.

"Y sobre el cumpleaños de Moira, el proyecto en el que estábamos trabajando se entregaba a la mañana siguiente, y ninguno de ustedes había hecho lo suficiente para terminarlo. Stark vino a preguntarme sobre ello, y prometí que cumpliríamos el plazo. No quería romper esa promesa”.

"Hank, sabes lo malo que eres teniendo confianza en ti mismo. Trabajar en tu autoestima es algo que necesitas hacer si alguna vez quieres ser ascendido. Por eso te hago hablar siempre, para practicar.”

"Y sobre las invitaciones para ir a beber- siempre ceno con Charles, todos los días. No estaba mintiendo sobre nada", terminó, con una mirada vagamente arrepentida.

Los ocho observaron incrédulos a Erik. Eso es, sin duda, lo más que lo han oído hablar en mucho tiempo, y suena -se atreven a decir- _racional_. Nada como el siempre enojado y aterrador idiota que han visto durante siete largos meses.

Lo que es aún más sorprendente es que en realidad suena como que está tratando de ayudarlos. Al ser estricto como el infierno y armarse con una sonrisa que lo hace parecer más que un poco trastornado, ha estado tratando de hacerlos _mejores_.

En el atónito silencio, Charles menciona, ligeramente preocupado, "No tienes que cenar conmigo _todos los días_ , querido. No quiero impedir que hagas amigos."

Erik lo mira. " _Quiero_ comer contigo. Y ninguno de ellos…-" Él mira a su alrededor. "Sólo pensé que no sería muy bienvenido. Pensé… No pensé que eso era lo que todos pensaban sobre lo que hacía. No sabía que era por eso que me estaban evitando."

Para su sorpresa, en realidad sonaba _sincero_. ¿Y… él no lo sabía? ¿Cómo podrían sus acciones haberlo etiquetado como algo más que un _completo idiota_ , y qué otra posible razón podrían tener para estar aterrados debido a él? En serio. _En serio…_

“Te _dije_ que seas amable,” Charles suspira.

“Lo _soy_. Yo hablo. Yo...bromeo.”

Incapaz de detenerse, Raven suelta una risa. “¿Qué? _¿Cuando?”_

“Todo el tiempo,” él dice solemnemente, y es ahí cuando se dan cuenta de forma colectiva que, santo Dios, Erik de hecho piensa que las cosas que dice son _bromas_ , no insultos, y que realmente está intentando ser gracioso con ellos. ¿Insultos de amigos a amigos? Aceptable. Incluso _gracioso._ Si solo todos ellos hubiesen sabido que Erik estaba intentando ser su _amigo_ , y no intentando destruir su orgullo y dignidad con una simple oración.

“Eso—”Sean menciona de forma ahogada. “Cuando tu...haces esa cosa con esa extraña sonrisa...”

Erik frunce el ceño. Más de confusión que de molestia. “¿Qué?”

“Esa—esa extraña—”Sean intenta demostrarle, mostrando todos sus dientes, curvando sus labios hacia arriba. Falla miserablemente, más cerca de parecer que alguien lo golpeo en la cara con un bate que al horrible gesto que tiene Erik por sonrisa.

Erik los sorprende de nuevo al lucir un poco abatido. “Yo— Charles siempre dijo...”

“Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, querido,” Charles le asegura. “Solo toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarse.” Les muestra entonces su propia encantadora sonrisa— una docena, de docenas, de docenas de veces más agradable que la mueca de Erik.

“Tómalo de alguien que tiene un poco de experiencia en ese departamento.” Erik aún luce inquieto. “¿Nadie realmente entiende mis bromas?”

Charles suspira. “Erik tiene un maravilloso sentido del humor,” les dice a todos. “Solo requiere de gente especial para entenderlo.”

“Tú me dijiste que era _gracioso_ ,” Erik se queja, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando a Charles.

“Eres _divertidísimo_.” Charles le da un beso de reconciliación en la comisura de sus labios, poniéndose de puntas para alcanzarlo. “En verdad.”

Erik suspira. Él menciona después de un momento, claramente aún preocupado por lo que han dicho, “¿Tienes sed o hambre, _schatz_?”

“Agua estaría bien, gracias,” Charles responde. “Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana para ir al laboratorio, y preferiría no estar bebido.”

“Muy bien.” Erik lo besa ligeramente sobre la frente y se dirige fuera de la multitud.

Raven los observa a ambos. Hace media hora, ella habría pensado que Erik Lehnsherr era incapaz de sentir alguna emoción que no sea ira huraña, ira fiera, o ira frustrada. Viéndolo ahora, tan cariñoso con su marido, es alucinante. Este debe ser un universo alterno o algo— o tal vez Erik ha sido reemplazado por un clon, un doppelgänger— porque el Erik Lehnsherr quien se encierra en su oficina y observa a las personas si se acercan demasiado, no es un hombre quien besa gentilmente a su esposo y le ofrece alimentarlo. No. Para. Nada.

“Así que,” Charles le dice al silencio, “Erik me contó acerca de todos ustedes. Déjenme intentar adivinar sus nombres. Síganme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?”

Nada en el mundo podría ir en contra de su sonrisa seria. Así que asienten y Charles los examina a cada uno.

“Emma, ¿cierto?” dice lentamente, apuntando directamente a ella. “Y... Raven, y Hank, y Alex, y Sean, Darwin, y Angel, y Moira.”

“¿Cómo _hiciste_ eso?” pregunta Moira un segundo después, impresionada.

Charles ríe. “Erik habla mucho de todos ustedes. Además, tengo una excelente memoria. Algo que me ayudo con mi posgrado, eso seguro. Les contaría acerca de ello, pero mis conferencias han puesto a dormir a la gente antes. La genética no es para todos.”

Él les dedica un guiño —y no es un mal guiño; es uno lindo, uno encantador— y en ese punto, Moira está bastante segura que cualquiera que conozca a este tipo se enamoraría de él. Raven comparte su opinión palabra por palabra. Emma se pregunta brevemente si sería capaz de luchar por ese hombre de aspecto perfecto para alejarlo del lado de Erik, maldito el hecho de que sea gay. Alex y Sean se preguntan cómo demonios alguien tan gruñón como Erik atrapó a alguien tan radiante y encantador como Charles. Darwin piensa, E _rik es un bastardo con suerte_ , y Hank piensa, que _si comienza a hablar sobre Ciencia, se volvería gay por él._

Charles está en medio de explicar su investigación intensiva sobre mutaciones genéticas en la población humana que abarca tres generaciones -y Hank está a punto de desmayarse- cuando Erik regresa, con un vaso de agua en una mano y un panecillo ingles en la otra.

"Aquí tienes", dice, entregando ambas a Charles.

La cara de Charles se ilumina. "¿Un panecillo ingles? ¿Dónde demonios has encontrado esto?"

“Esto es de Tony Stark,” Erik le dice. “¿Qué no podrías encontrar en una de sus fiestas?”

“Cierto,” Sean confirma, y la mirada que Erik le dedico de hecho parecía amigable—o al menos, no abiertamente hostil.

“Nací en Londres,” Charles les explica, “pero me mude aquí con mi familia cuando tenía diez años. Aunque, soy más Ingles de lo que debería algunas veces.” Señala al panecillo y sonríe. "Un ejemplo de esto: extraño la vieja comida. Erik tiene que hacer de vez en cuando las compras."

"Eso es mentira", murmura Erik. "Hago compras para tus antojos cada semana."

“Dije, ‘ _ocasionalmente_ ’.”

"¿Él hace _compras_ para ti?" Alex pregunta, sonando impresionado. "No ayudaría a ninguno de nosotros si estuviéramos en llamas."

"Si estuviéramos en llamas _y_ siendo atacados por un asesino en serie", añade Sean.

"Si estuviéramos en llamas _y_ siendo atacados por un asesino en serie y cayéndonos por una ventana del décimo piso", continúa Alex.

"¡Si estuviéramos en llamas _y_ siendo atacados por un asesino en serie y cayéndonos por una ventana del décimo piso y mientras nos disparan tortugas ninja!"

" _¡Qué_ -Sean, eso es patético!"

"¡Es una preocupación real!"

Erik los mira a ambos. "Te ayudaría", dice indignado. "Por supuesto que te ayudaría."

"Realmente lo haría", dice Charles. "Te lo dije, Erik es uno de los chicos más agradables que conozco."

Él termina esa declaración con una mordida enfática en su panecillo. El siguiente sonido que sale de su boca es un gemido tan obsceno que _Raven_ habría tenido una erección, si eso fuera remotamente posible. Todos ellos lo observan fijamente mientras dice a través de un bocado del panecillo, "Oh Dios, Erik, este es el mejor panecillo que he probado. ¿De dónde _saca_ Tony Stark estas cosas?"

Erik se ve perfectamente a gusto, así que tal vez, el que Charles tenga orgasmos debido a la comida es algo que sucede con normalidad. Es eso, o Erik tiene el autocontrol de un androide.

"Stark nunca se conforma con nada más que lo mejor", dice. "Eso explica por qué la compañía está en el estado en que está."

"Eso, y la decisión de Stark de quitar su línea de armas de la producción", reflexiona Charles. "Muy admirable de su parte, en mi opinión."

Erik se aclara la garganta. "¿Cerrando la parte más rentable de su negocio? Sí, muy admirable."

“Pero él está añadiendo nuevos departamentos,” Charles señala. “Industrias Stark va a nuevos sitios, ¿no fue eso lo que dijo? Ellos tendrán nuevos caminos que explorar, nuevas cosas por hacer. Esta compañía está lejos de ir cuesta abajo.”

“Pero podría ser mejor,” argumenta Erik. “Toda esta compañía fue construida con base en la fabricación de armas. Cambiar la identidad de la empresa es imposible de hacer en tan poco tiempo, eso es lo que Stark está tratando de hacer."

“Tienes que darle crédito por ello,” menciono Charles, bebiendo agua. “Está haciendo lo que cree que es correcto.”

“Lo que es correcto no siempre es lo mejor.”

“Ah en eso, amor, tendré que diferir educadamente,” Charles dice con una sonrisa atrevida. “Como siempre.”

“Como siempre,” dice Erik y cede.

Los demás se maravillan por ello. Erik nunca cede. Nunca. Por nadie. ¿Quién diablos es Charles Xavier y qué clase de ser milagroso es?

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres champán?", pregunta Erik después de un momento.

"No, estoy seguro", responde Charles. "No puedo tener resaca mañana. Es un gran día para el laboratorio."

Erik resopla. "¿Resaca? Por favor, Charles. Difícilmente te emborrachas."

"No, tienes razón. Pero aun así."

"¿No se emborracha con facilidad?" Dice Raven, mirando la pequeña figura de Charles. Luce como si una cerveza lo dejara fuera de juego durante doce horas por lo menos.

Erik se burla de su tono escéptico. "No sabes beber hasta que has bebido con Charles. Él puede beber hasta que todos terminen ebrios."

"Eso no es verdad", protesta Charles.

"Claro. Puede beber hasta que todos terminen ebrios y luego continuar bebiendo para cuando despiertes."

Charles hace un mohín. "¿Yendo por ahí difundiendo rumores sobre mí, arruinando mi reputación? ¿Qué clase de marido eres?"

"El mejor tipo", dice Erik, y lo besa.

Acaramelados. _Insoportablemente_ acaramelados. Raven puede sentir su cabeza teniendo una mini -implosión debido a la incongruencia- son tan _lindos_ juntos, y _lindo_ es una palabra que nunca, nunca, nunca en cualquier universo se asociará con Erik Lehnsherr, cruel déspota extraordinario.

Y sin embargo.

Por el resto de la noche, Charles les regala historias de sus días de universidad, de su actual trabajo como profesor, y de él y Erik. Es increíblemente encantador, agradable y divertido. La mayoría del grupo probablemente está medio enamorado de él antes de que termine la noche, y si él y Erik alguna vez se separan, habría al menos dos propuestas antes de que Charles pueda firmar los papeles del divorcio. Les cuenta a todos las pequeñas y extrañas rarezas de Erik, con Erik de pie a su lado con una mirada aturdida en su cara que dice: "Si fuera cualquier otra persona excepto tú, Charles, le estaría arrancando la lengua ahora mismo por avergonzarme."

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" pregunta Angel con entusiasmo. En el fondo, bajo su naturaleza cínica, es una romántica. "Díganos cómo se conocieron."

Erik gime. "No lo hagas."

Charles sonríe ampliamente. "Erik odia esta historia porque demuestra que es muy tierno por dentro, pero me encanta. Fue… hace casi siete años ya. Yo estaba caminando por la calle 8 por la noche. Era probablemente alrededor de ocho-"

"Eran las nueve y media", corrige Erik.

"Bien, nueve y media. Así que estaba bastante oscuro, y estaba tratando de caminar rápidamente porque ya sabes las calles pueden ser peligrosas por la noche. ¿Mi departamento estaba a siete cuadras en ese momento?"

"Ocho", dice Erik.

"Ocho," Charles está de acuerdo. "Ocho cuadras para llegar, por la noche. De repente, este taxi se detiene a mi lado, y yo me tenso. Estoy bastante seguro de que alguien está a punto de salir y estoy a punto de ser secuestrado o asaltado o algo así, y entonces este hombre alto y hermoso sale del taxi y me pregunta si estoy bien." Se ríe. "De verdad, sus primeras palabras fueron: ‘¿Necesitas ayuda?' Entonces, pueden creerlo, me dio su abrigo. A un completo extraño."

"Hacía frío", murmuró Erik. "Estabas caminando sin abrigo ni bufanda, y probablemente estábamos a menos cuarenta grados ahí afuera. Te veías con frío."

"Pensabas que era un vagabundo", acusa Charles, aunque su sonrisa les dice que sólo está bromeando.

"Usabas _lana_. Parecía que habías entrado en una tienda de caridad, cerraste los ojos, y tomaste la ropa al azar de los estantes."

Charles se queja. "No es verdad." Ante sus miradas incrédulas -porque es probablemente el hombre mejor vestido que han visto en toda la noche- sonríe y, como si hubiera leído sus mentes, explica: "Crecí en una familia con mucho dinero. Sé cómo vestirme. Simplemente prefiero no hacerlo."

Erik rueda sus ojos. "Lo cual es una pena." Su voz baja un poco, y se encuentra con los ojos de Charles. "Te ves increíble, por cierto."

Charles se sonroja un poco con regocijo. "Gracias. Tú también."

Hacen contacto visual de forma intensa, el cual Raven rompe con una tos incómoda. "¿Um… la historia?"

Charles mira hacia otro lado primero, aclarando su garganta. "Cierto. La historia. ¿Dónde estaba?" Piensa por un segundo, bebiendo su agua. "Oh, sí. Así que Erik me pregunta por qué camino y no subo a un taxi, ya que es peligroso caminar solo de noche. Le digo que no llevo mi billetera, lo cual es cierto; la había olvidado en mi oficina en la universidad, y ya había caminado demasiado lejos para volver a buscarla. Así que Erik me dice que entre en su taxi."

“Lo _sugerí_.”

“No, tus palabras exactas fueron, ‘Entra en el taxi. No iras caminando’. Lo cual fue más que cuestionable, en retrospectiva; si hubieras sido un asesino serial, yo habría estado muerto.”

"Sí, porque te subiste al taxi sin decir una palabra."

"Porque _tenía_ frío, y _era_ peligroso." Charles se detiene. "También, porque eras el tipo más sexi en dos piernas que había visto, y estaba planeando coquetear contigo."

"Lo que hizo, por cierto", añade Erik. "Y para que conste, fue terrible coqueteando."

"Yo no diría eso," Charles resopla. "Funcionó _contigo_ , después de todo."

"Me _compadecí_ de ti porque eras muy malo. Esa es la única razón por la que acepté el café al día siguiente."

"Sigo sosteniendo que funcionó", dice Charles. Levanta su mano izquierda, el anillo de bodas brillando. "Esto es una prueba."

"¿Así que te llevó a casa?" pregunta Moira, una sonrisa de ensueño en su rostro. "Qué dulce."

"Síp. Me llevó directamente a mi departamento y también pagó por el viaje." Charles le sonríe a Erik, algo suave e íntimo en su expresión. "Les dije que era un caballero debajo de todo ese mal humor."

"Oh, cállate", replica Erik, de forma amigable. Él le sonríe de vuelta, y por una vez, no parece que esté pensando en asesinatos; de hecho, en realidad se ve bastante feliz, y tal vez incluso un poco guapo. En ese momento, Raven cree que puede ver algo de lo que Charles debe ver: un Erik totalmente diferente al que los aterroriza sobre la codificación de colores y el engrapado en la esquina equivocada de los documentos.

Su contacto visual continúa haciéndose un poco demasiado largo de nuevo, y cuando parece que están a punto de agarrarse el uno al otro y besarse, Emma dice suavemente, "¿Quién quiere bebidas?"

"Yo", todos dicen a la vez, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que no han bebido en toda la noche, lo cual, en una fiesta de Tony Stark, es algo así como un milagro. Al parecer, Charles Xavier es _realmente_ interesante.

"Creo que tendrás que descartarnos", dice Erik. "Lo siento." Se las arregla para que suene algo arrepentido.

"Lo siento", repite Charles. "Nada de alcohol para mí esta noche."

Erik pone una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. "Estoy listo para irme si tú lo estás."

"Sí, seguro." Charles les sonríe a todos y les da una pequeña señal de despedida. "Fue bueno conocerlos a todos. Espero que nos volvamos a ver."

Le ofrecen un coro de lo mismo: sí, fue un placer conocerlo, debería pasar por la oficina algún día, o salir con ellos a tomar algo después del trabajo. Él promete hacerlo en algún momento, asegurándose de que tienen su número para poder contactarlo después. Entonces toma la mano de Erik, entrelazando sus dedos juntos, y les da una última despedida antes de desaparecer.

"Bueno", dice Sean después de un momento. " _Eso_ fue inesperado."

"Si te refieres a toda la noche", le dice Alex, "entonces sí. Emborrachémonos."

Parece la mejor manera de lidiar con el shock residual de conocer al perfecto, increíble, radiante, encantador y _agradable_ esposo de Erik y tener todas sus ideas preconcebidas absolutamente destrozadas, así que todos van y lo hacen.

*****

*****

*****

Más tarde, cuando están recostados sobre la cama saciados después de que Erik despojó a Charles de su esmoquin con sus dientes -el juego previo más doloroso que Charles ha sufrido- Charles comenta: "Tus compañeros de trabajo parecen agradables."

Me odian, gime Erik, quitándose de encima de Charles y rodando a su lado de la cama.

"Oh, por favor," Charles dice alegremente. "Nadie puede odiarte. Ellos sólo… no te conocen como yo."

"Claro." Erik besa el antebrazo de Charles. "Y nunca lo harán."

Charles se ríe. "Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa forma, _espero_ que nunca lo hagan." Después de un momento, se pone serio y dice: "Espero que hagas amigos allí, Erik. No quiero que te sientas solo en tu propia oficina. Eso no puede ser saludable."

Erik se queda en silencio por un segundo. Luego dice, torpemente, "Lo intentaré."

_"¿Intentar?"_

“Saldré con ellos la próxima vez que me lo pidan. ¿Feliz?”

“Mucho.”

Erik suspira. “Forzándome a salir con gente que me odia,” se lamenta. “¿Qué clase de esposo eres?”

Charles sonríe y rueda hasta quedar sobre el pecho de Erik, mirándolo. Estudia la expresión de Erik por un momento: provocándolo, medio entretenido, sus labios formando una sonrisa. Realmente es increíble. Con suerte la oficina de Erik algún dia lo vea.

“Solo la mejor clase,” Charles responde, y luego se inclina para besarlo.


End file.
